The Man with the Blue Box
by Original-callingbird97
Summary: The Tardis lands the tenth Doctor in 21st century New York in the aftermath of Kilgrave's impact on the city. Stumbling across Jessica Jones, he is mistaken for his doppelganger which leads to complications with the time space continuum. Until his ship can be repaired, can the Doctor prove to Jessica that he is more than just a face? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! So I decided to do a crossover with Doctor Who and Jessica Jones. I thought it would make an interesting plotline. My friend requested I post this.

By the way, please review your thoughts. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated as well as your thoughts on the chapter. I never wrote a crossover before and I hope I am not butchering either show with my terrible writing!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own David Tenant sadly enough.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" _For some p_ _eople_

 _small, beautiful events_

 _are_

 _what life is about."_

― The Doctor

* * *

The Tardis whirred into a continuous hum as the tenth Doctor ran around his ship flipping switches. Grabbing onto a lever, he yanked it upwards with a loud " _Allonsy_!" With wild excitement dancing in his eyes and both hearts beating with adrenaline in his chest, he clenched his teeth shut in a roguish smile. "Come on! What's next? An army of Daleks or Cyborgs? Ah, come on, same old, same old! Where's the adventure?" His Scottish-Britain rogue accent dipped heavily in his voice as he clenched his teeth waiting for whatever destination the Tardis chose for him. Throwing back his head, he let out a hearty laugh as the ship spiraled through the usual wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff as this body loved to describe it.

With a sudden stop, the Doctor was hurled unceremoniously to the floor. The Tardis shut down with a soft hum. He really needed to take the emergency brakes off to stop the dreadful noise from each landing, but he knew he wouldn't. It would take away the dramatics each time he arrived. And oh, how he loved to make an entrance. Hopping to his feet, the Doctor strode out of the police box hands in the pockets and his caramel colored trench coat flowing behind him. Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, he looked around. The tall skyscrapers, crowded buildings, and herds of people surrounded him as he turned.

"New York," he muttered incoherently recognizing the streets and the American lilt of people's voices around him. Running a hand through his hair before thoughtfully walking down the avenue. "No, nothings good with New York. Too much," his brow furrowed as his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Just too much. The old-old-old-old-old New York before everything was renovated. Ah, of course she takes me to _New York_." He emphasized the last two words sending a spiteful look at his ship as he took a pair of red sunglasses from a nearby stand much to the chagrin of the seller and placed it on his face. Immediately brightening, the Doctor tapped a passerby on the shoulder. "Excuse me, what date is it?"

The man grunted, brushing off where the Doctor touched his shoulder as if getting rid of possible germs that could ruin his suit. "January 1st, 2016." The young businessman turned away miffed as the Doctor shook his head.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Rushing back to the Tardis, he raced to the controls. "I can't be here! Not in this body!" The Tardis refused to respond as he furiously pressed buttons and twisted knobs to no avail. Sinking to the floor rubbing his face tiredly, the Doctor leaned against the Tardis' control center in resigned defeat.

* * *

Jessica forced a smile from her place on Tris' love seat as Simpson offered her a beer. Taking it, she dipped her head back letting the alcohol burn its way down her throat. Tris laughed as the rugged blonde cop twirled her around to the music playing from the kitchen stereo. Champagne was for the taking on the table, a large handmade sign read 'Happy New Years of new beginnings", and everyone was smiling. Malcolm was nodding his shaggy head to the tune of the music, lifting his own glass of champagne to his lips. Luke was leaning against the counter arms crossed with an eyebrow raised at Jessica's slumped form. They were celebrating _his_ death. Kilgrave was finally gone, no longer there to torment or use his mind control. She was finally free, no longer his puppet. Yet, she didn't feel like celebrating.

" _I love you," she had whispered in his ear with tear filled eyes before snapping his neck. The look of betrayal, hurt, and pain that flitted across his features in mere seconds before he fell lifelessly to the ground was seared in her memory._

"You okay?" Luke placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. His gaze intent as she laughed humorlessly and took another long needed sip. "You look like shit."

Memories of the past two years came rushing back to the point it was unbearable. He was gone. She should be ecstatic that she no longer needed to look over her shoulder. Yet, she felt hollow, a shell of who she once was.

"I feel like shit." Rolling her eyes, Jessica stood up and brushed past him ignoring Tris and Simpson's questioning, concerned looks as she headed for the door. She needed to be alone. With her head down and her leather jacket snug around her as she strutted purposely with no destination in mind down the streets, she found herself frozen in front of a blue police box.

Her eyebrows raised incredulously as she briefly pondered the existence of a London police box being recently placed in the past hour off the corner of her apartment in New York City. The investigator in her piked, but she shook it off. Shaking her head, deciding she didn't particularly care enough to wrap her thoughts around it, she continued towards her apartment. Opening the glass doors to the lobby, she gave an acknowledging nod to Jimmy who was lazily on his Nintendo at the office desk. Then she froze. Her mouth gaping like a fish out of water as a choked sound escaped her throat. A man was using a weird looking screwdriver and waving it like a lunatic over the elevator doors as he muttered quietly to himself. Brown hair stuck up in all different directions and he sported a trench coat. It was the same body build and hair. But it couldn't be. She felt herself collapse when he turned to face her.

The world seemed to turn as her vision blurred. Her fingers grasped at anything to catch her fall as she felt dazed.

"Kilgrave," her lips mouthed the name as the man in question rushed to her side. Brown eyes roved over her face as he shined the screw driver in her eyes.

"You're going into shock. You'll be fine in a few minutes. Just remember to breathe." He lightly tapped her nose. "Ah, so you're Miss Jones." She blinked at his Scottish drawl. It was different yet familiar at the same time. His eyes twinkled in mischief as he helped her to her feet, smiling sheepishly. It was wrong. His mannerisms, his speech, and even his damn smile was all wrong. "Hello love, I'm the Doctor." His eyes shifted towards the elevator as he cocked his head. "Does it always get all shifty and wobbly like that?" Before she could articulate a response, he shook his head. "It'll take some time, but I believe I can fix it. Ah, elevators. Why elevators? Couldn't anybody be bothered with stairs? Lazy, I say." He sighed.

She was confused. She resorted to the anger built inside as she stared at the hauntingly familiar face of Kilgrave. Grabbing the lapels of his coat, she lifted him and slammed him against the wall hard. The impact led to cracks against the once smooth wall and a slight wince from the man as she pressed him even harder against the structure. "How are you still alive? I snapped your neck!" Her eyes widened as she took in the frustration that filled his features. She took this time to let her eyes roam across his face which no longer had the scruff that littered his chin and the wrinkles under his eyelids were gone. He seemed more youthful and the once dangerous aura no longer surrounded him.

"Of course, the bloody Tardis would take me to the bloody New York where my doppelganger is." He groaned. "Ah, the joys of being a Time Lord." He rolled his eyes. Jessica let him drop as she rubbed her temple while muttering "no" in a silent mantra.

"It's you," she placed a needed distance from him as she glanced at him warily. "You came to kill me."

Kilgrave furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, shooting his head up to look at her from brushing paint off his striped suit, before understanding lit his features. "Right, yes, sorry. I'm the Doctor. Trouble's just the bits-in-between! My ship is stranded in 2016 New York. You know my face from my doppelganger. Which is bad. Really, really bad as this effects the time space continuum. I promise Miss Jones, I am not here to hurt you." His lips puckered uncharacteristically as he smiled widely. His lips pulled back to show the whites of his teeth as he leaned backwards on his heels. "I'm in the mood for some shawarma. Care to join me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Thank you, thank you, and thank you so much for the reviews! I can't tell you how much I appreciate your support! I always get extremely nervous after writing a new story because I'm afraid I butchered the original plotline and ruined the characters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own David Tenant sadly enough.

Me: I hereby grant all my followers hugs and kisses from our favorite Doctor.

*crowd of girls squeals*

Doctor: No, no, no, no! *raises his sonic screwdriver while hiding in his Tardis* I didn't agree to this!

Me: Sorry, but you are too adorable. And these lovely girls deserve some love.

*crowd of girls tackles the Doctor*

 **Nobody:** Haha thanks! To be completely honest, I was skeptical as well! It is pretty difficult to come up with a decent plotline in a situation such as this one. I'm glad you are enjoying it though!

 **Iluvmusicsomuch** : I know! I was waiting for people to write fanfiction of these two universes. So because I am an impatient person, I decided to attempt one myself.

 **Killiplier:** Thank you! I really appreciate that!

 **Snowball519** : Well, I mainly didn't do so because it slipped my mind that I could do so. But I'm going to leave it where it is now so that readers can get to it. But thanks! Glad you are enjoying it!

 **Echo** : I was too actually! Sadly, there are not really a lot written. Thanks so much for your kind review!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" _There is no point in being a Grown Up_

 _If you can't_

 _Act childish sometimes"_

 _-_ The Doctor

* * *

Jessica watched warily as the 'Doctor' happily munched on the poorly wrapped shawarma. They were currently sitting in Shawarma Shack, which was two blocks away from her apartment, across from each other at a booth by the walk by window. The meat was falling out at the end every time his teeth tore into the wrap, his fingers squeezing into the middle. She considered him as he spoke with his mouth full and eyes wide with excitement. Her fingers clenched tightly into fists on her lap to keep from shaking. "…lovely of course. People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect. But, if you really think about it from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's honestly just a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff. Oh, I really love saying that. It got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"So," Jessica drawled in a forced dull tone. "You're telling me that you are a little green alien that travels through time." Perhaps Kilgrave lost his memory when he somehow came to after having his neck snapped and completely lost it.

Yet the lopsided grin and the wild excitement that was barely contained in eyes that were ancient as if they witnessed the entire universe, were hard to rationalize. His upbeat attitude and angsty sassiness separated him from the Kilgrave she remembered. Kilgrave always had his hair slicked back while this 'Doctor' had it disheveled. While Kilgrave kept his clothing style prim and ironed, this version of him adorned a striped pressed suit with converse sneakers and a large brown trench coat.

The Doctor looked affronted and rolled his eyes. "Oh no. no. no. Why does everyone assume all aliens are green?" His features turned immediately grim as he leaned on his elbows towards the raven haired PI. The half-eaten shawarma dropped on his plate with a slight plop. His brown eyes bore into Jessica's intensely as his rogue Scottish-Britain accent deepened. "No, I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and three years old. I fly on a ship called the Tardis. And that's what I am, just a traveler. Imagine it, no tax, no bills, no boss. Just the open sky. Forever wandering through space and time alone. I am last of my kind." He leaned backwards until his back touched the booth and crossed his arms behind his head. "Come on. You are Jessica Jones. Private Investigator. Use that fantastic brain of yours. Nothing is impossible otherwise where is the fun in believing in the possible? The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and you call them miracles."

Blinking, she shifted uncomfortably. The attack on New York two years prior uprooted from her mind as the memory taunted her in proof to his words. She shook her head. "It's impossible. What you're saying is insane." She tried to rebuild her life as a private investigator, dealing with cases involving people with remarkable abilities in New York City after Kilgrave and she couldn't help the suspicion that he was just confusing her for his own means. It didn't surprise her that he made himself out to be this "savior of planets". He was a terrible man that didn't see himself as terrible, but rather a liberator. He justified using his mind control for the greater good. Standing up, she grabbed her leather jacket after slapping a twenty down. "I can't deal with this crap." She faltered after two steps when his voice rang out behind her.

"You know, the Tardis, when working properly, is capable of many amazing things, not unlike myself. She can travel anywhere in time and space. Would you like to see it?"

Turning her head to the side, she carefully considered him. He was leaning leisurely back, legs crossed, sipping the tea he had ordered. Black rimmed glasses were now pushed up on his nose as he twirled the screwdriver in his other hand looking up at her innocently. As if he knew he riled her curiosity. The intelligence in his eyes made her doubt her assumption.

"No funny business, you got me?" She finally snapped, deciding to humor him.

The grin that immediately lit up his entire face caught her off guard. "Brilliant!" He placed the screwdriver in the breast pocket of his suit. Leaping out of the booth with hands jutting out of his trouser pockets, he inclined his head toward the door. "Shall we?"

They stopped in front of the 1950's London police box she had seen earlier. Raising an eyebrow, she glared at him. "You did this?"

"Here she is," the Doctor caressed the side of the box lovingly. "The Tardis, _MY_ Tardis, the best ship in the universe." He turned his twinkling gaze on her. "And you, Jessica Jones, have a chance to look inside." Unlocking the door, he winked before disappearing in the box. Jessica stood on the sidewalk as people passed by, not even glancing at the thing. She stared at the closed double doors questioning her sanity when her fingers grasped the handle. Pushing it open, she found herself once again unable to move. The inside was larger. Stepping back outside the box, she circled it before shoving her way back through the doors. She turned, letting her gaze take in the strange surroundings before setting her gaze on the Doctor as he stood at the main control center pushing buttons and flicking screens.

"Fuck me," she muttered. "You were right, you son of a bitch." The urge to get ahold of alcohol and feel it burn down her throat was overwhelming.

"Right. Yes. Bigger on the inside. Always amazes your kind which leaves me to question your lack of imagination. Unfortunately the Tardis is stubbornly stuck in 2016 New York City. The console is shot and the heart of the Tardis is losing energy. Something is keeping me here." The Doctor rambled on. "But it can still appear here and disappear there. Not that you would understand." He bit his lip frustrated before clapping his hands. "Ah, I know! Have you ever seen the Statue of liberty up close?"

"It can teleport." She said slowly.

The Doctor merely grinned.

"So you're really an alien."

"Yep."

"You're not Kilgrave…"

"Nope."

Jessica blinked and shifted her feet, glancing around. "How is that possible? How do you look like him?"

"Regeneration." The Doctor sighed. "It's a way for us Time Lords to cheat death. New faces, new bodies, and new memories. My old lives start to fade but I get glimpses…." His words stopped as he paused in thought. A faraway look in his eyes. Rose's face flashed across his mind and his chest started to burn with an indescribable pain. Blinking, he dismissed the feeling and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Regeneration?"

"Yes, thank you for your excellent listening skills." He sniped irritated, missing her glare. Walking towards her, he waved towards the doors of his ship. "After you. Just watch your step." Jessica eyed him warily before opening the doors. Wind immediately whipped her hair back as she looked to see the police box somehow floating over hundreds of feet above the ground. The Statue of Liberty's head an arms distance away.

The Doctor sat down beside her with a bottle of red wine in one hand, the pant legs of his suit rolled up to his knees as he kicked his feet over the bottom of the Tardis and patted the spot next to him for Jessica to sit. She did so and eagerly grabbed the bottle.

"Crazy isn't it?" He asked as they sat in silence looking over the city.

She took a swig. "What is? That you're an alien that resembles the man who ruined my life?" The Doctor huffed.

"Letting it get to you. You know what that's called? Being alive. Best thing there is. Being alive right now is all that counts. This is one corner, of one country, in one continent, on one planet that's a corner of a galaxy that's a corner of a universe that is forever growing and shrinking and creating and destroying and never remaining the same for a single millisecond. And there is so much, so much to see." He whispered. "Your kind has this power of forgetting. Every time the earth is threatened, you tend to forget and turn to logic. But the emotions of the catastrophe stick."

Hung on his words, Jessica grunted. "So why do we remember the alien attack?"

The Doctor leaned back on his hands and tilted his chin towards the stars. "Ah, isn't that the question, Miss Jones."

 **Review!**


End file.
